Through The Murky Waters: A Slice of Paradise
by keenbeanz
Summary: Her hands entangle into his hair making her fingers smell like the ocean. Like an island paradise. Percy/Persephone. Bit of Persephone/Hades WARNING: Dark.


**Honestly had no idea where I was going with this but I ended up somewhere.**

**So Sadie Breezy asked for this one and here it is.**

**Okay so Percy is a god in this, don't ask me what of because I have no idea, you can leave that up to your own imaginations.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

"You have to leave." She whispers into his ear.

But he never leaves, his arms continue to wrap around her body.

Truth is she doesn't want him to leave her, she wants him to stay with her.

And she takes great comfort in the way he grips onto her, telling her he doesn't want to leave her.

Her hands entangle into his hair making her fingers smell like the ocean.

Like an island paradise.

"I can't leave you." He says, his green eyes like pools of water as he looks at her.

She sees it the longing and love, a love she hasn't seen since she had looked into the eyes of Adonis.

She almost begs him to stay, to never leave.

But she can't wish this upon anyone else.

She can't bear to imagine this man trapped in a dark place like this away from the sun, away from the ocean.

She wants to break down in tears and hold him, she wants him to hold her.

But he will, and he won't leave if she cries he will stay then and her husband will find out.

She doesn't think of what he would do to him if he found out.

She pulls a strong face and shakes her head, as she tries to hide the sadness that wants to envelop her.

"Leave." She says as the sound of footsteps are heard in the distance, she knows who's they are and from the look on his face, so does he.

She doesn't look at him when he leaves in a quick burst of salty sea air.

That's when he comes, his eyes dark and dangerous, but the smile is something different, its bright and cheerful, something that he only has when he sees her.

Her heart flutters slightly, but not as much.

Because nothing is ever like the feeling she feels when he is with her.

She hopes he doesn't smell it, she prays he can't smell the sweet salty air, which leaves her paralysed in hope. But the way his nose upturns, the way his eyes crinkle as he smells the air.

She fears he will know.

He will realise why she is so distant.

But he smiles and looks at her and she feels guilty.

But her longing soon out weights the guilt and she sends another message to him.

It is simple and short, but it tells him so much and it gives her heart away.

She stares at the letter for a few moments before placing it next to the gold pieces that he offers her. But this is not what she wants.

Her eyes close as she hears the sound of the letter being plucked from the table and she doesn't see darkness, no, she sees something more.

The sea, in all its glory, she sees the waves crash against the sand as it pulls back into the ocean, it surface clear and blue as the White Sea foam bubbles on the surface.

And he is there, his arms wrapped around his knees as he sits watching the water, she can almost imagine the smile on his lips, his black hair being buffeted by the wind and she is tempted to run her fingers through his hair.

She wants to walk towards him, but her legs freeze almost as if the sand is pulling her down, wrapping around her legs, telling her to stop.

Then she realises she is being pulled by the earth, her brain freezes and she knows what will happen.

She knows where she is being pulled too.

Her eyes open as she stares around the extravagant room.

The extravagant cell that holds her prisoner for three months of the year.

She isn't surprised when he appears, his eyes piercing the darkness, and she looks at him and she can't think of a jewel, that her husband can offer, than what he can with just a look.

Her hands find his waist as she pulls herself towards him, he still for a moment, before he relaxes his arms finding her as he pats her back softly, carefully and she is lost in the beat.

She knew it was wrong when her lips met his but her mind shut down when she felt his hands clasp her back as he pulled her closer to him.

She was careful, she always was ever since the affair began.

They had never gone this far.

She remembered those times when their eyes would meet in a fleeting glance, but it didn't take long for those glances to become longer.

His arms grasped hers as they collapsed onto the bed, his fingers making her body arch and shiver as they travelled across her skin.

She was always careful.

She was ready.

That's what she told herself as he entered her in a moment of bliss and love.

"Come away with me." he moans into her ear.

Her hands wound deep into his hair as she clutched onto it for dear life, pleasure slinking through her body.

"Y-yes." She moans back, she doesn't know if she is answering him, or if she is answering her bodies call.

This time he leaves her with a long and deep kiss, she wants to tell him to stay and hold her, but she knows she can't.

He smiles at her grasping her hand with a smile he slips something against her wrist.

She looks down and smiles at the bracelet.

It is simple and green, and he simply smirks at her face, nothing but love in his eyes, and she drowns in them.

"A token." He says. "Meet me here tomorrow night." He whispers in her ear and she shivers in delight.

She was happy.

But she knew it wouldn't last.

Because he always found out, he was smarter than she gave him credit for.

His hands gripped hers and she looked into his dark obsidian eyes. Fear crept into her heart as he glared, the corners of his mouth turning into a snarl, but that is not what makes her shiver in fear, it's the look of betrayal deep in his eyes.

She hates herself for falling for two men.

He looks down at her wrist and she swears he is going to cry as he looks down at the green jewels, no not jewels because that is his domain, pearls.

Dark green pearls.

His head snaps back at her and the look of sadness disappears.

And all she can think is he knows.

"You are mine." he growls, she can't help but nod her head.

He releases his hold of her and walks towards the door, with a growl he turns back to her, she is reminded of a snake, vicious and sly. "End this or I will."

He slams the door behind him and she knows that it is not a threat, she knows it is a promise.

She sits on her bed, her body rocks with silent sobs that seem to destroy her, she doesn't dare make a noise.

She knows what she needs to do.

She almost jumps when she feels his arms on her shoulder and a strong face replaces her old, butterflies dance in her stomach, but she pushes them down with a silent promise.

Slowly she looks up and she meets his eyes, green like the world above her and everything she misses.

But she can't let the sentiment take over, she can't allow it.

"What's wrong, my love." He whispers, his finger knotted in her hair.

A sob threatens to escape her throat, but she swallows it and looks at her feet, she can't stand that look, a look that says 'I love you'.

She gets off her bed shrugging his hand off her, she hopes he doesn't follow her, but deep down there is a whisper begging her to turn around and force him to hold her.

"Leave." She says, she hears the sound of his breathing stop and she feels guilty, but she chants that silent mantra. 'You are doing this for him.'

He is at her side within minutes his hands on her shoulders as he spins her around to face him, his head lowered to look into her eyes, but he tries in vain.

"What?" he whispers, she can hear the strain in his voice, the betrayal.

"I want you to leave." She says louder and stronger.

"What? Why?" she almost collapses into his arms as she hears the sound of his voice break.

She doesn't look at him, this is already too hard for her.

"I don't love you." She says, her eyes forced close in pain.

She feels his arms tighten and release her from his grip, she knows he is angry and upset and the guilt envelops her.

She feels him move back and her hand goes to her wrist where the bracelet lays its cold and she doesn't want this reminder of him.

She pulls it off her wrist and for the first time looks at him, and she wishes she hadn't.

His eyes glisten with tears and his face has fallen, a look of desperation she wishes she never saw, she wishes she had never caused.

She thinks of her husband and anger claws through her, and she wants to scream and shout and break something, that isn't her lover's heart.

She places the bracelet in his hands, but he doesn't move or flinch, and she wonders if they have created a modern myth.

A myth of a woman who broke her lover's heart.

After a few tense moments his eyes find hers, they no longer hold tears or sadness, no they are blank and she wishes he was angry at her.

His fist clasps around the bracelet and with a burst of salty air he is gone again.

She closes her eyes and she can only see darkness.

And then it hits her.

She has lost her slice of paradise.

A paradise that only existed when he was with her.

**Yeah not the best but hey.**

**So I hope you enjoyed if not my bad. **

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this story.**


End file.
